What could of been
by lisa1022
Summary: Martin and Rutie have not spoken in years but when a tradegy brings them back to glenoak will their fellings come back and will they get there second chance
1. Chapter 1

Title: what could of been

Disclamier: I dont own anything

Author: lisa1022

Summary: It has been years since Ruthie and Martin have spoke to one another. They are now grown up and engaged to someone but when tradgey brings them back to glenoak will the love they had begin again and can they have there second chance.

Rutie is now a successful bussines worker in New York and was siting at her desk thinking about Martin. She had no idea why they have not spoke in over 7 years and the way they ended things was brutal. She still remember who they got together and how they ended it. As Ruthie stared out into space she couldn't help but remenber the first time they said I love you. Ruthie had just broken up with her boyfriend Jake she was only sixteen but she thought she was in love they were at the promenode and he just said that they weren't working out and that he was dating someone else, Rutie was furious she threw her drink in Jake's face and ran outside. She got to a payhone and dialed the first number she could think of. Martin heard his phone ringing and went to pick it up. Hello? Martin it is me. Rutie is everything ok? N- No Jake broke up with me and I I need a ride home can you come and get me? Sure thing where are you? I am at the playground. Ok stay there I will be right over to get you.

Ruthie went over to the swings and sat down to think she thought he loved her, she thought she loved him but it turns out she was wrong she was completlely wrong. Then she suddenely realized why she didnt' love him she was inlove with someone else. It was at this moment that she realized who it was she was inlove with Martin Brewer. Her best freind, the one she shared everything with, the one she lived with for 2 years. She always new she loved him but when it started out it was like a brother and now it was much more she loved him with all her heart.

Just as she said that she heard a car pull up and saw Martin getting out. No that cant be him not now. Not now that I know how I feel about him. Hey Ruthie, are you okay? Yeah, Martin I am fine. Are you sure becuase you are cryin? Yeah like I said i am okay. As Martin sat down beside Ruthie on a swing he said why dont you tell me what happend. He broke up with me, and he really had no reason and I thought we loved each other. It turns out I was wrong. He is even dating someone else. That makes him a jerk Ruthie and he dont deserve you and you shouldn't be crying over a guy who does that to you. Martin I am not crying becuase we broke up I am crying becasue I just realize something I am inlove with someone else. Your what? Who is it? Ruthie turned her head and let out a sigh you are. What did you just say he asked a bit stunned? I said you are the one I love. Ruthie how can you love me? I dont know I just do. Ruthie I love you to. What you do? Yes and I always have. Just at that moment there eyes met and they shared there first kiss.

Ruthie quickly snapped out of it when her phone rang. Um Hello Ruthie Camden? Ruthie it is me mom. Mom is everything okay? No I need you to come back to Glenoak as soon as possilibe it is your father...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: what could of been

Disclamier: I dont own anything

Author: lisa1022

AN: thinks for all the reviews if you think of anymore please let me know

Martin was now 25 and a baseball coach to little kids in Florida. He was still in contact with Eric and Annie. The would call each other on a regular bases. But since the day he left for Flordia he has not said one word to Ruthie. The way they left things still sent shivers up his spine. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

Ruthie has went to Martins work to suprise him, but instead found him flirting with another girl and playing with her and talking all silly to her. Ruthie's eyes immediately swelled with tears.

Ruthie ran out the door as Martin turned and saw her and he ran after her.

"No wait Ruthie it is not what it seems."

"Not what it seems Martin You were flirting with another girl and last time I checked that is what your girlfriend is for and I do belive that I am your girlfriend."

"It was stupid Ruthie a little harmless flirting"

"A little harmless flirting?" Ruthie screamed

"Ruthie I am so sorry"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say at a time like this?

"No."

"Well than answer me one question."

"okay what is it" Martin exclaimed

"Did you kiss her?"

"What!" How can you ask something like that?

"Just tell me the truth."

"Yes" Martin said is a whisper so low Ruthie could barely here him"

"It was meaningless Ruthie I swear to you."

"You kissed her how could you do that to me I thought you loved me."

" I do love you Ruthie andI am so sorry."

"We are over Martin."

"Ruthie you dont mean that, and you know it."

As Ruthie turned to walk off Martin grabbed her arm she turned around fast and slapped him as hard as she could.

"I mean it Martin were over now goodbye" as she turned and walked away.

The next day the whole family went to the air port to to say bye to Martin. Ruthie did not wanna go but her family talked her into going. As the stood in line saying goodbye to Martin. As Martin walked down the line giving hugs to everyone he got to Ruthie and went to give her a hug, she backed up and stuck out her hand and said as coldly as possible goodluck.

"Coach" screamed 12 year old Billy getting annoyed that he would not answer him.

"Um yea sorry Billy what is it?" Martin sais snaping out of his daydream.

"Your phone is ringing."

Martin realized it and pick it up.

Hello? Martin it is me Annie please I need you to come to gleanoak. It is Eric please come soon. Of coureseI will as soon as I can get a flight..

A/N: what did everyone think please review good ot bad thinks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ruthie plane landed in glenoak the same times as Martins but neither saw each other. The only thing on their mind was getting to glenoak to see what was wrong with eric. As Ruthie got in her rental car she was driving by all the places she loved as a kid and young adult. Then her eye caught somthing the school where she had spent the best years of her life with Martin. She couldn't stop a smile from coming up to her face as she remembered the first time they walked those halls as boyfrined and girlfriend

"You ready ruth to show the whole school that you are my girl"

"As ready as I can be" she replied with a smile

"Well then lets go" as he took her hand they walked into the school hand in hand and got all kinds of stares

Ruthie got to her class and got hammered with alot of questions by her friend Jessica

"All my god Ruthie were you just holding hands with Martin Brewer"

"Yea i was" Ruthie said with a sly grin

"So are you dating him?"

"All Ruthie could do was smile"

"Aww come on"

"Okay fine if you must know, yes we are ruthie said

"YES FINALLY" screamed Jessica at the top of her lungs

"girls you need to quiet down this is not a time to socialize" said their teacher Mrs. Pickle

"I will tell you all about it later" said Ruthie

Ruthie snapped out of the memory as she pulled up to her house as soon as she shut the car off and stepped out another car pulled up and Ruthie couldn't believe her eyes

"Martin what are you doing here"

"Your mom called me and said something was wrong with your dad"

"With that ruthie new it was something majoroly wrong with her dad

she took off running into the house and their she saw her mom sitting on the couch crying.

"Mom what is wrong"

"Ruthie your dad had a heartattack and they doctors said this time they dont know if he will make it..

AN: Please read and review tell me if I should continue fell free tp help with with any ideas


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Mom this can't be happening?"

"Are you sure there is nothing they can do? asked a worried Martin

"No they have tried everything and they said his heart is just to weak and they don't know how much longer he will survive. So your dad asked me to get everyone back here so he will be able to say goodbye.

"Mom, where is he now?"

"He is at the hospital, and it is to late to go there now. We Will have to go tomorrow."

Ruthie could no longer control her sobs she ran outside and and sat on the front lawn and started to cry like she never cried before.

Meanwhile back in the house Annie and Martin were talking.

"Annie I am so sorry I have no idea what to say to make it all better."

"I know and I will be fine its just what am I going to do with out him?"

"I know this might not be the right time, but what exactly caused the heartattack?"

"He was under alot of stress at the church he was in charge of this new day care they were goning to build. There was not enough money and the kept pressuring him to find a way to get it and I guess the stress was just to much. Well anyway one day he was running out of ideas on the way to fund this project and he decided to go to Lou and tell him that they did not have enough money and should just stop the hole thing before the church went into debt. And Lou being at pigheaded as he is wouldn't hear of it Eric just collapsed and the had to call 911. When we got there they said he had a heartattack and it was worse then the one he had befoe.

"I am so sorry how did the church feel about this?"

"They of course said that if they knew he was under that much stress the would of never kept asking him to find a way to get the money.

"And how is Eric holding up?"

"He dont even think he will make it he wanted me to bring his whole family back so everyone could settle the fueds between them. He said the one thing he wanted the most was just love all around him for his remaining time.

"So who else had made it"

"Well Matt and Sarah and there baby Trevor got hear about 3 hours ago. Mary and Carlos arrived with Charlie and then there is Simon and Rose they should be here any time now. So everyone from outta town is here.

"How are Sam and David taking this"

"They are heart broken I mean they are only 12 and losing there father. And Lucy and Kevin don't know what to do since they still live so close to home it is killing them most of all."

RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG

"I better get the phone"

"Hello? Camdem ressidence"

"Um Yes Mrs. Camden this is Doctor Pickle I need you to get down to the hospital as soon as possible eric had another heart attack...

A/N please read and review feel free to make suggestions. And help with any story line ideas


	5. Chapter 5

****

.Chapter 5:

A/N thanks for the reviews!

All the Camden's rushed into the hospital to find Dr. Pickle, to see what was wrong with Eric.

"There he is" shouted Lucy.

They all ran toward him all asking a million question.

"Slow down you guys if you let me talk I will explain everything" Eric had another heart attack as you know and this one was much worse and we dont think his heart can handle anymore stress. At this time his heart is giving out and by the way it is functiong will give him a coulpe of months tops to live. I am very sorry to have to tell you this but we have done everything we can and now it is up to god"

"NO, shouted Lucy as she fell to the ground sobbing.

"I want a second opinion" said Annie still not believing it was true

"Yes well we thought you would and that is why I have Dr.Randal.

After Dr. Randall told them everything everyone started to sob

"How could this happen" screamed Ruthie as she ran out of the hospital doors.

"I will go after her said Martin"

As Martin started to run out the doors and this is where he saw ruthie sitting on the ground sobbing. He went over to her to try and comfort her.

"Don't touch me Martin"

"Ruthie I was just trying to be nice"

"Yea well even tought it has been 7 years I still don't want to see your face. What you did to me hurt me really bad and I now you are here and my father is dying and my life could not be worse.

"Ruhie I know what I did was wrong and I will never forgive myself but when your mom called I knew I had to come back and now the man that was like a second father to me is dying and the girl I loved and still do hates me.So my life is hell to.

"Yea well I do still hate you Martin and nothing you say or do will change that. Now if you don't mind I will be staying here for a while and I would appreciate it if you would just stay away from me.

"Ruthie how can I do that I mean I will be at the hospital all the time and I am staying at your house so weather you like it or not we will run into each other.

"Yes I know that but how about we just don't talk to each other that way it would be better for us.

Ruthie stormed past him and back into the hospital and ran right into Rose.

"I'm so sorry Rose"

'Its okay Ruthie what is wrong?" besides this whole thing with your dad."

"I just talked with Martin."

"Oh I'm sorry Ruthie was it that bad what happened."

"He told me that he still loves me, but Rose I hate him."

"Do you really? I mean you can still see it in your eyes I think that you just want to hate him. asked Rose?

"No I don't I can't love him again"

"And why not Ruthie?"

"Becuase Rose, he hurt me real bad and i just can't open my heart to him again"

"Ruthie, Martin know that what he did was wrong and he does regret it and deep down you know that you still love him."

And with that Rose left to go find Simon and left Ruthie with her thoughts.

No I can't forgive him I just can't I mean he cheated on me. But he still does love me and I am pretty sure I still love him but there is no way we can get back together never Ruthie kept saying over and over agian in her head

A/N Well there it is i know it kinda sucked and i need help with some ideas bc i dont know where to go from here thanks..


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A/N sorry for not updating but i didn't know where to go after chapter 5 and thanks for the reviews

The next day Annie went into the hospital to talk to Eric

"Hey she said as she walked into his hospital room"

"Hey yourself"

"Eric how am I going to survive without?" Annie said on the verge of tears

"Annie you are going to do fine, I will always be there for you even if you can't see me I will always be watching over you and are wonderful kids."

"Promise?"

"Yea, I do" Annie will you please tell me how the kids are holding up and don't tell me they are fine because I know that they are not."

Annie let out a small chuckle with that and started to tell him about their kids as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, Mary and Carols are still trying to explain it to Charlie what is happening. They say they think he knows he just don't want to admit it because he loves you so much. Matt and Sarah are holding up OK and are talking about making a video with you so they can show it to Trevor when he gets older. Simon is taking it really hard and Rose is helping him out a little. They are even talking about making a video also that they can show their kids when they do decide to have some. And then there is Sam and David they are of course the ones that are talking it the hardest because they still live at he house and are the ones that are closer to you"

Annie then had a long pause. Eric noticed then and then asked her

"What about Martin and Ruthie?"

With this Annie let out a long sigh

"They are still fighting they are arguing everytime I turn around" It is getting worse she can just not forgive him for that one night. I know that is inexcusable but it was only a kiss and I know that she still loves him but I just think that she is afraid to let him in again. She believes that if she does then he will hurt her again. I don't think he would from all the conversations we had when he moved to Florida you can tell that he is deeply sorry I just wish that she could give him a second chance."

"Yeah I do know that she loves him." Said Eric with a long sigh

"All we have to do it hope and pray that they can figure it all out" Annie said

"Annie I have been thinking and I want to talk to are kids one on one. And tell them everything I never could before and maybe this will help them see what to do next."

"Okay Eric if that is what you want then I will go get the kids which one do you want to talk with first."

"I want you to bring Matt and Sarah but I would like to talk to Matt first."

"Okay I will go home and get them."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" Annie said with a sadness in her voice.

"Oh yea and Annie I love you very much.

"I love you to."

And with that she went to get Matt and Sarah

A/N well there is chapter 6 i hope you liked it and pleas fell free to make suggestions because i need help thanks and the next chapter should be us soon


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7:

A/N thanks for the reviews!

Later that day Matt walked into the hospital room to talk to his dad.

"Hey dad how are you holding up?"

"Oh you know besides dying everything is just fine" Eric said trying to be funny

"Dad that is not funny and you know it."

"Im sorry"

"Yeah dad it is okay"

"Matt come over here I want to talk to you"

Matt went over and sat by his dad

"Matt I want you to know that I love you very much and no matter what happens to me I will always be here for you. I remember when you were little and we would talk about all the things we wanted to do together.

"Yeah I remember those and we did almost all of them. I think the only thing we didn't do was go bungee jumping."

"I didn't expect you to remember that you were only five when I told you that."

"Yeah well dad I remember everything we would talk about."

"Matt I need you to promise me that when I am gone that you will look after the family and take care of them for me."

"Dad, you will still be around to take care of them yourself. But when you are gone I will look after them and take care of all of them."

"Good."

"Now lets talk about you how are you and Sarah and Trevor holding up?"

"We are doing fine and did Mom tell you about Me and Sarah wanting to make a tape for Trevor so he will know all about his grandpa when he is old enough to understand why you will no longer be here and we will of course tell him all about you."

Eric now had tears in his eyes as he heard this

"I would love that. I want all my grandkids to know about me."

"Trust me dad they will know all about you and we will never let Trevor forget you and neither will anybody else."

"Matt you know what I would love to do before I die?"

"No what?"

"Well, I was thinking about that thing that we never did and I want to go bungee jumping."

"Dad you can't and you know it your heart wont hold out."

"Yes it would and I will even ask the doctor so would you please go with me I want to live out the rest of my life having fun."

"Okay well if the doctors say it is okay then we will go."

With that Eric had a huge smile on his face

"Okay thank you Matt I love you very much"

"I love you to dad"

"Will you please go get Sarah for me I have some things to say to her."

"Sure dad"

With that Matt went to get Sarah

A/N next chapter should be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

CHAPTER 8

a/n thanks for the reviews and there will be 4 maybe 5 chapters up today ok on with the story

Matt walked out of the waiting room and saw Sarah sitting there.

"Hey how is he doing?"

"Okay I guess. He wants to talk to you now."

"Okay."

And with that Sarah walked down the hall and into the hospital room to see Eric.

"Hey Eric, how are you doing?" She said as she walked into the hospital with a fake like smile on her face

"I would be doing fine if you would wipe that fake smile off your face and start calling me dad."

With that Sarah got a smile on her face.

"Okay dad, how are you holding up?"

"I am doing just fine besides that I am dying but lets not talk about that I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah well there is not much to tell."

"There has to be something"

"Well, I was just thinking about when me and Matt got married you and my dad did not want us together at all. You even refused to marry us.

"Yeah well I am really sorry about that. I just didn't know what I was thinking, but I am glad that Matt found you. You are the love of his life and I know that you to will be together for the rest of your lives and I do need you to promise me that you will give Annie more grand kids."

"Yeah well I might be able to do that because I am pregnant."

"Your what? How long have you known."

"A couple of months s but me and Matt didn't want to tell you just yet we wanted to wait until you were better, but everyone else does know

"Oh Sarah I am so happy for your guys. Do you know if it is a boy or a girl."

"Well, it is both."

"What you mean you are having twins?"

"Yes, we are and that is one of the reason that we want to make that tape so the babies will know about you also."

"Oh Sarah that is just great news. When would you like to make the video tape?"

"Whenever you feel up to it."

"Well, I am ready whenever you are."

"Okay how about right now? Because I have the video camera with me."

"Yes, that would be great."

"Okay hold on let me go get it from Matt."

Sarah walked out into the lobby to get the video camera.

"Hey, Sarah how did it go?"

"Just fine and I even told him about the babies."

"You did? What did he say?"

"He is happy for us and wants to make the video today so will you give it to me please?"

"Um yeah here you go."

"Thanks be back in a little bit."

"Eric I am back and with the video camera."

"Great that now lets get this thing rolling."

Sarah started to set up the video camera

"Okay Eric all done. Now just say what you want."

Hey Trevor and my two grandkids that are not yet born I know that when your parents decide to show you this I will no longer be here but I want you to know that I love you guys very much and wish I could be there to show you all the things that grandpa's show there grand kids to do but seeing as how I wont I will just tell you a few things I want you to know. First don't ever be afraid to stand up for what you believe in and never let anyone tell you are not good enough because you are as good as you set your mind to. Treat your parents with respect even when they don't deserve it. And most of all Love them with all you heart. And remember that I will always love you guys.

At the end of the tape Sarah had tears in her eyes

"That was wonderful Eric. Now you need to get some sleep. I will be back to see you soon. I love you dad.

"I love you to Sarah."

With that Sarah walked out the door to let Eric sleep

a/n next chapter should be up soon


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

A/N thanks for the reviews

Mary walked into her dad's bedroom to see him sleeping and went over to the bed to talk to him in his sleep.

"Hey, dad it is me Mary and I want you to know that I am very sorry for everything I did to you while I was growing up. I never wanted to hurt you guys I was just so confused with everything that happened in my life. But it all turned around when I met Carlos, he saved me from being a horrible person and then we had Charlie your first grandchild and I know that he loves you very much and so do I."

"I love you to Mary."

"Dad how long have you been awake?"

"The whole time."

"You should know that you never made me and your Mom fell like you didn't love us. We knew that you still did."

"Yeah dad I just don't want to lose you."

"Mary, you will never lose me because I will always be in your heart and I will always love you."

"Dad do you remember when I was little and whenever I got hurt you would put a Band-Aid on me give me a popsicle and rock me in your lap until I fell asleep?"

"Yes, I do remember that. We did a lot of things together when you were little. I enjoyed all of them."

"So did I dad"

"Mary I love you"

"I love you to dad."

"Mary will you please go get carlos for me now."

"Yes, did I will"

Mary walked out in the lobby to get Carlos.

"Carlos, he wants to see you now."

"Okay"

Carlos walked back to talk to Eric.

"Hey Eric how is it going."

"It is going okay"

"Carlos I am very glad that you married my daughter you are the person that turned her around and I am very greatful to you for that."

"Eric I only did it because I love her so much."

"That is a good thing."

"When I am gone I want you to take good care of yourself and her and my precious grandson."

"I promise I will Eric."

"Good because I trust you to do that."

"Yeah thanks for that Eric. I can tell that you are very tired so I will leave you to sleep."

"Okay, thanks Carlos see you later."

Carlos walked out the door and to the hall to go home.

a/n Well there is chapter 9 i know it was not that good but i did not know what to do with the Mary and Carlos story next chapter should be up soon and don't forget to review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N thanks for the reviews!

The Next day Lucy and Kevin walked into the hospital to talk with Eric

"Kevin, I want to go in first. There is a lot I want to say to him."

"Okay, Lucy I will be out here if you need anything."

"Be back in a little bit."

Lucy took that long walk down the hall and turned to go into Eric's room.

"Dad, it is me Lucy are you awake?"

"Yes, I am and I am glad that you came so early. There is a lot I want to talk to you about."

"Okay and there is something I want to talk to you also, but you can go first.

"Well, I was sitting here thinking about when you were little and all you would do was cry. Me and your Mom could not get your to stop, you were only a baby so we thought it was natural and you didn't stop so we took you to the doctor and they said that nothing was wrong with you. So me and your Mom took you back home and I was sitting with you on the couch and you looked up at me with your big brown eyes and I started to sing to you and all of a sudden you stopped crying and started to laugh and that made me so happy." Eric said with tears in his eyes

Why did you not tell me this before?"

"I guess that I always forgot and it was never important."

"Dad, everything I did with you is important to me. I remember everything that we did together and I will never forget any of it.

"Lucy, when I am gone I want you to take over the church for me."

"Dad, I can't do that it will fell like I am replacing you and I don't want it to be that way. When I fist told you I wanted to be a minister I always thought I would take over the church when you retired no when you di-die-died. Dad I just can't do that."

"Lucy, you will not be replacing me and I want you to do this because if you don't then they will bring in some new person and they will not know what to do with the church or what are traditions are there. And if you don't who will the family come running to when they have problems? or whenever you know something is wrong you will hunt them down and make them tell you just like I always did. I know you can do this and it is what I want for you."

"Dad, are you positive?"

"Yes, I am now will you please say yes."

"Yes, dad I will take over when you are gone. That will mean a lot to me. I will fell like you will always be there with me."

"Lucy, I will always be in your heart and I will always look over you and the whole family you will always know that I am around I promise you."

"Okay, Dad I love you. And now I will let you talk to Kevin I will go get him okay?"

"Yeah, Okay Lucy. I love you."

Lucy walked back down the hall to get Kevin."

"He wants to talk to you know."

"Okay, I will be back."

"Hey, Dad" Kevin said

"Hey, Kevin I am glad that you came today also. There is a lot of things I want to say to you to."

"Okay, say what you want to."

"Well, when you first came to glenoak I didn't think that you and Lucy would get married. I knew that she loved you and that you loved her but she didn't have a good history with guys she would always get dumped or she would see that they were not the right ones for her. So when you came into the picture I figured that it would not last that long and I am so happy to know that I was wrong. It was about time that Lucy got her man. You are so good for her and I believe that you will be together for the rest of your lives."

"Eric that means a lot to me and I do truly love Lucy with all my heart, and I can assure you that, that will never change. I am so glad that I found her."

"Yes, and when I am gone promise me that you will take good care of her and you beautiful daughter. And your future kids."

"I promise Dad that I will. I better be going you have a lot of kids to talk to today so I will give them a call and tell them that they can come and see you now."

"Okay, thank you Kevin and I love you."

"I love you to Dad."

Kevin walked out into the hall way and called Simon and Rose to come to the hospital to talk to Eric.

a/n there it is I might get the next chapter up today don't forget to review.!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

A/N THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

This one is about Simon and Rose

Simon and Rose walked into the hospital talking about Eric

"I just don't know what I am going to do when he is gone."

"Simon, I grew to love him like a second dad and I don't want to lose him either but the best thing you can do now is to spend all the time you can with him and when he is gone you will just have to honor his memory as best as you can."

"Rose, thank you that helps a lot. And you have grown up a lot since I met you. I love you very much."

"I love you to now will you go please talk to your dad."

"Yes, I will."

Simon walked into his dads room and saw him sitting up and reading something

"Hey dad what are you reading?"

"Oh, just a book you wrote when you were in kindergarten."

"What was it about?"

"Your family and how much you wanted a younger brother."

"I remember writing that and I got my wish I got two of the best youngest brothers in the world. I also have the best older brothers and sisters also. I have a great family and I hope I can start one of my own someday. I have a wife and in the future I will have my own kids."

"Simon I believe you will have that someday the kids and all. I want you to take care of them like Me and you mother took care of you. Love them with all your heart."

"Dad I will. I have learned a lot from you. I will also know how to manage money to don't forget I was the Bank Of Simon."

"Yeah whenever any one in the house needed money you were the one that everyone could go to."

"Yep that was me. But I also did get in to some trouble I will never forget when I got suspended for giving the finger at school. You and Mom were so mad at me for that."

"Yes, we did get mad but that is what kids do they get in trouble but you got to know that they are kids that is what they are supposed to do. Nothing we can do can stop that from happening you just got to be there to help them get out of it."

"Well, one good thing about me is that I didn't have that many girls problems. I didn't date that many and I could almost handle everything by myself."

"Simon you know that you needed help."

"I helped you out alot. especially with Cecelia. You always had a lot of problems with her."

"Yeah, I know but I did love her. But I got over her and now have a beautiful wife who I deeply love."

"Yeah I am glad that me and your Mom and the rest of the family gave her a chance."

"Dad, I know that you and the rest of the family did not like her at all, but I knew she was a great person and that she just put of a wall so no one could get in, but I did and I got to know her. That is why I love her."

I know Son."

"Now would you please go get her for me so I can talk to her."

"Sure thing dad, Talk to you soon."

Rose walked into the hospital room.

"Hey, Eric I just want to tell you how sorry I am about how I acted when I first met you and the whole family.

"Rose, it was not your fault we could have been nice to you back but we weren't. We believed that you were not right for Simon, but we didn't really know you and I am sorry for that."

"Eric, I know that you are sorry but I am the one that should be and I truly am."

"Rose I am just so glad that we were wrong about you and I am glad to call you family. You are good for Simon I believe that you two bring out the best in each other and that you guys will be together for ever and I truly wish you guys all the best."

"Oh, Eric thank you so much that means so much to me I do hope that we are together forever because I love him with all my heart and can't wait until the day we have a family of are own."

"I truly believe that you guys will and I want you guys to tell your kids all about me."

"Eric I swear to you that are kids will know all the wonderful things about you and that if you were here today you would love them as much as a person can."

By this time Eric had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much."

"Eric I love you like a dad."

"Rose I Love you like a daughter and you even are one."

"I better go and let you get your rest I will be back soon to talk to you."

"OK"

a/n well there is it and the next chapter will be Ruthie and Martin talking to Eric. and don't worry they will talk to each other again soon i will save that chapter for later dont forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

CHAPTER 12:

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THIS ONE WILL BE ABOUT RUTHIE AND MARTIN TALKING TO ERIC

__

Ruthie got out of her car and was walked into the hospital not ready to talk to her dad about him dying.

"Hey, daddy how is it going?"

"Hey, Ruthie it is going OK."

"Dad I am so sorry that I did not come home earlier. If I would of know a few months ago then I would definitely of come."

"Ruthie know one knew not even me until that day I had my heart attack and you coming home more often will not change that."

"I know I just fell so hopeless because I can't help you."

"Ruthie the best thing you can do for me now is to live you life the best you can."

"Dad, I am doing that now I am also happy with the way my life is right now."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't help but think that you are still in love with Martin."

"Dad how can you say that I don't love him anymore and I just can't go through all that heartache again."

"Ruthie I know what he did was wrong and so does he and why it has been seven years I know that he still loves you and he always will I just wish you guys could find your way back to each other."

"Dad I just can't go back to him."

"Can't or Won't?"

"Both I know that what he did was wrong and I understand why he did it he just got caught up in the moment but who is to say that he wont do it again. Like if we got married and he was at work and it was late and him and some girl got distracted by one another and just got caught up in the moment then what would happen if it went further than a kiss. Dad that would kill me that is why I can't go through it all again."

"Ruthie, I understand why you would think that but do you really thank that Martin would do that again. Because I don't think that."

"Dad, you sound like you are on his side."

"Ruthie, I am on no ones side and I am dying and do you really think that I would tell you to give Martin a second chance if I did not believe it was true? I just want what is best for my youngest daughter."

"No, I guess not. But how could I forgive him knowing what he did."

"Ruthie I can't answer that for you."

"That is something you will have to do for yourself. But I always had high hopes that I would get to Marry you to some special guy someday and for a while when you and Martin were dating I thought it would be him. You two went threw so much together."

"Daddy, I really wish you could of marry me off someday. When that day comes I will make sure that that lucky guys knows how much of a great father I had. And on my wedding day I will be thinking of you. I really did think that I would marry Martin someday to but I guess that will never happen."

"Ruthie, Never say Never. You and Martin are right for one another and I know for a fact that he still loves you and that you still love him."

"What makes you think that."

"Well, since he moved to Florida he has not been in a serious relationship and neither have you. Sure you guys have dated but it seems that neither one of you guys can fall in love again. Now am I right or wrong?"

"Well, you are right about that part I haven't loved anyone since Martin, but how do you know what he hasn't loved anyone?"

"We kept in touch and he said he had a few girlfriends but he didn't feel the way about them that he did you. Ruthie will you promise me that you will talk to him and maybe give him a second chance?"

"Dad I can promise to talk to him but I can't promise that I will take him back"

"I believe in my heart that you two will find your way back to one another I just hope it is sooner rather than Later."

"Yeah dad thanks this little talk has helped me a lot."

"Well, I just said the truth."

"Dad, I have to get going I have a lot to do today but I will come back later I promise."

"Okay. Ruthie I love you."

"I love you to."

"Ruthie can you do me a favor?"

"Sure dad anything you want"

"Okay I want you to go to this address and pick a small package that is there for me please?"

"Sure thing dad."

Ruthie walked out of the hospital with a lot on her mind. She kept thinking if she could forgive Martin and let him in again...

Martin walked into the hospital room to see the man he considered a second father laying in bed.

"Hey Eric."

"Oh hey Martin."

"Eric can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think Ruthie will ever forgive me. I really love her and I never stopped I know what I did was stupid it never would of went further that a kiss. I just got caught up in the moment. I just wish she could forgive me.

"Martin. I know that Ruthie still loves you she is just afraid to let you in again because she is afraid that you will hurt her again."

"I would never do that again I just wish she would talk to me so I could explain all this to her."

"Ruthie is a strong independent women and she is stubborn you just have to find a way to get to her, so that she will listen."

"Yeah, I know I just wish I could run into her somewhere so I could tell her this."

"Martin can you do me a question?"

"Anything."

"I need you to go the this address and pick up a package that will be there for me. Can you do that?"

"Sure."

"Okay, thank you."

"Your Welcome."

**__**

A/n well there is chapter 12 please read and reviews thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER IS MARTIN AND RUTHIE TALKING YAY ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!

Ruthie was sitting in her car staring up at this huge house not quiet believing that this could be the he right address this place was huge. After a few more minutes she finally got up the courage to walk to the front door.

"Dad, what could you possibly want me to get from here" Ruthie said as she was talking to herself

"Okay, 12852 Mullein Street. Yep this is the right address. Okay, dad lets go see what is in this package."

Ruthie walked up to the house with large oak doors and walked and rang the doorbell she waited as she heard footsteps coming toward the oak door.

A woman came and opened up the big oak doors.

"Yes, Can I help you."

"Umm, I think you may be able to I am Ruthie Camden and my father Reverend Eric Camden and he sent me to this address to get a package for him."

"Oh, Yes Ms. Camden we have been expecting you. If you will please follow me.

Ruthie walked into the house and was led into a huge room with a lot of furniture and knick knacks everywhere.

"If you will have a seat over there I will go and check on your package."

"Okay, thank you."

The woman left the room and left Ruthie all alone to look around

"Dad, this must be some package to get me all the way out here. What could it be?" Was all Ruthie could keep thinking."

Mean while outside Martin was outside at the bottom steps not sure if he was at the right place.

"Eric, what could be so great that this is the place you have me come and get it."

Martin finally walked up the steppes and began to walk toward the door when he got there he knocked on the door. The old woman heard this and quickly walked to the door making sure that Ruthie did not see her.

"Yes, Sir can I help you?"

"Yes, I think you can I am Martin Brewer and Eric Camden who is a minister over at Glenoak sent me here to get some type of package for him."

"Yes, Mr. Camden called us and informed us that you would be stopping by. So we have been expecting you. Please come in."

"Okay, thank you."

Martin followed the woman down the long hall and into a room that looked like some type of family room because there was a table, furniture and all kinds of games.

"If you would wait here I will go and check on your package. Is there anything I can get for you why you wait."

"No, ma'am there is nothing I need and I will wait here why you go and check on the package."

"Okay, I will be back soon."

The woman walked down the long hall a saw Ruthie still sitting on the couch.

"Ms. Camden?"

"Yes,"

"Your package is ready so if you will follow me I will take you to it.

"Ruthie followed the woman down the long hall and into a large family room.

"Your Package is right over there on the table." the old woman pointed out

"Okay, thank-you." Ruthie said

Ruthie was half way to the package when she heard a door close and a click. She ran to the door.

"Hey, what is going on let me out of here."

"Ruthie, what are you doing here." Martin said coming out from behind a huge bookcase

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, your dad sent me here to pick up some kind of package for him."

"That can't be possible because he sent me here to get the pack--wait a minute he set us up."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because he wants us to talk about what happened all those years ago. Plus I told him that I would talk to you and he knew I never would."

"So then what he set this whole thing up just for us to talk. And there is know real package?"

"Wait, that old lady said that the box was the package. Go and get it and see what is in it."

Martin walked over to the box and bring it back to where him and Ruthie were sitting. He pulled the top off and pulled out a picture of him and Ruthie at his high school prom he handed that to her.

She got a smile on her face.

"Is that it?"

"No, there is a note."

"Really? what does it say?"

Dear Ruthie and Martin:

I know you both are probably wondering why you are here. It is simple I want you to talk about what happened all those years ago and see if you can work things out. I know that you to don't want to talk about it but I made it clear to Mrs. Mills ( a/n the old woman) that she is not to let you guys out until you talk. You are both stubborn but I believe you can work it out.

I love you both

Eric

"How could he do this to me?"

"Ruthie, I think we should talk about this."

"Martin, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to hear it ."

"Well, if you don't listen then I guess we are going to be here along time."

"Okay, fine then. Martin explain it to me."

Well, I did kiss that girl but it never would have went further than that. It was a mistake I wish I could take it all back. I know I can't, what happened that night it would not have gone any further that a kiss I know what I did was wrong but I love you so much I just wish you would give me a second chance."

"Martin, you don't know for sure if you would be able to stop it or not. Just how do I know that if I were to give you a second chance how do I know that you will not get caught up in the moment again and go even further."

"I would never get caught up in something like that again because if I had you back in my life it would be complete. Ruthie I never stopped loving you I tried. I dated other people and I tried to love them but I just couldn't let them into my heart because I already gave it away to someone else."

Ruthie now had tears in her eyes but was not yet ready to forgive him

"Martin, I don't have a good history with guys the ones I loved would not love me or they would break my heart and I just don't want to go through that again."

"Ruthie I will never hurt you again I swear to that. Just give me a chance."

"Martin--"

"Ruthie, please just give me one more chance"

"Martin--"

"Because I swear I will never hurt you again"

Ruthie could not get him to shut up so she did the only think she could think of she crashed her lips down on his.

After a few minutes they came up for air.

"So, does this mean that you forgive me?"

"You know what I think it does."

"YES" Martin screamed as he picked her up and swung her around

"So now what do we do?"

"I think we should go to my dad and tell him that his plan worked and then tell the rest of my family."

As if one cue the doors flew open and Martin Laced his fingers into Ruthie's as they went outside to go to the hospital to tell her dad the great news

well there it is the next chapter should be up soon don't forget to read and review


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I HAD AN ENGLISH PAPER DUE!

Ruthie and Martin were sitting in the car talking about old times.

"Do you remember when my dad caught us making out on my bed?"

"Oh, My how could I forget he looked like he was going to kill me and he was in total shock."

"Well, Martin he was in total shock because he and no one else knew we were dating yet."

"Yeah, and then he looked me straight in the eye and told me to go home. I was never so scared he looked like he was going to kill me."

"Yes, When you left I told him it is not what it looked like. He stormed out of the door and the next thing I know him and my Mom were in my room and they gave me the sex talk again."

"You must have been so embarrassed"

"I was they kept telling me to save sex for marriage I just kept thinking hurry up and leave."

"We have so many good memories Martin and now that we are back together we will have a lot more."

"I am sure we will, Now lets go and talk to your dad."

"Okay."

Ruthie and Martin walked into the hospital and down the hall.

"Wait, I want you to stay outside the door."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

So Ruthie opened the down and walked into her dads room

"Hey, dad I went and got your package, and let me tell you it was a pretty low trick."

"Ruthie, I wish I could say I was sorry but I'm not it was the only way to get you and Martin to talk ."

"Dad, you don't need to be sorry because I am not. In fact I am glad you did it because it made me and Martin come to terms with everything that happened. Now I understand why all happened and I believe that he will never do that to me again."

"So does this mean that you and Martin are back together?"

"Well,...yes we are." Ruthie said as she yanked Martin into the room

"Oh, thank the Lord"

"Eric, what you did was very sneaky I didn't think you had it in you..but I am so glad because I now have Ruthie was with me."

"I'm just so glad that you guys can work everything out...you to are made for each other."

"Thank you." Ruthie and Martin said in unison.

"Well I guess we should go and tell your Mom."

"Okay, lets go Martin."

"No, Ruthie wait I want Martin to stay here I have some stuff to talk to him about."

"What stuff."

"Just guy stuff, now that he is dating my daughter I need to talk to him about a few things you know man to man."

"Dad..."

"Don't dad me, just go."

"Okay, I'm going by Martin Love you"

"Love you to."

Ruthie walked out of the hospital got in her car and drove to her house. When she got there she found her Mom in the Kitchen cooking.

"Hey, Mom I have some great news."

"What is it?"

"Well me and Martin are back together."

"What? When? How?"

"Well dad set us up to get this package and when I got there this person took me where Martin was and looked us in there until we talked it out."

"Well I am not suprised he had be trying to get you guys back together."

"Yeah, and he sould be so glad because it worked."

They went and sat on the couch and a few hours later Martin came in.

"Thank you took long enough?"

"Well, yes I do."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Just guy stuff. I need you to get ready."

"Why?"

"Because I am taking you and your whole family out to diner tonight to celebrate us getting back together."

"Oh, Martin that sounds so great."

"Don't forget to wear something sexy. This is going to be a night you will never forget."

"I bet I won't"

And with that Ruthie went upstairs to get ready for there date...

A/N WELL THERE IT IS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW THEY ARE WHAT KEEP ME READING


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15:

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. DON'T FORGET I OWN NOTHING TO BAD...

Ruthie was upstairs getting ready wondering what kind of a night Martin had instore for them when Lucy walked in.

"Hey, Ruthie what are you up to?"

"I'm just getting ready for my and Martin's date tonight. He is taking the whole family out to eat."

"Oh, that is so sweet I bet he is up to something."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I just remember when Kevin asked the whole family out to eat he proposed."

"So what are you saying that Martin might propose to me?"

"I'm not to sure, but it could be that. Do you want to Marry him Ruthie?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it we have only been back together a few days. But when we first started dating that is all I could think about."

"Do you think you would be ready for marriage at such a young age."

"Of course I would you were younger that me when you got engaged and things worked out fine for you."

"Yes, they did but if that is what Martin is going to do would you say yes."

"You know, I'm sure I would. But I know that is not what he has in mind for tonight."

"OK, look I better go get ready for tonight."

"Okay, bye."

Lucy walked out of Ruthie's room and went downstairs and there was Martin waiting on her.

"So, what did she say?"

"Martin, she said she has not thought about it because you guys have only been back together her for a few days."

"So she wouldn't want to marry me?"

"Now I didn't say that. Infact she said she would probably say yes."

"Ruthie really said that."

"Yes, now you better go get ready for tonight."

Ruthie was fixing her hair when he cell phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ruthie its me."

"Hey, Martin I was just getting ready for our date.

"Good when you get done look out your window."

"Why?"

"I have a surpass for you."

"Okay"

"Bye Ruthie love you."

"I love you to."

About 10 minutes later Ruthie was done and went downstairs and walked out side to see a limo waiting for her.

"Ms. Hamden?" asked the bald driver

"Yes, that is me."

"I am here to take you to the restraght."

Ruthie was speechless she couldn't believe that Martin did all of this for her

"Thank you."

Ruthie got into the limo and found a note on the seat that was from Martin

Dear Ruthie,

_I bet you are wondering why I am doing all of this well I told you that tonight is going to be special I want you to remember it until the day you die I love you _

Martin

Ruthie was really starting to get anxious she was wondering what Martin had instore.

About 20 minutes they arrived at the Restraght called Veronicas (this was where they had their first official date)

Ruthie got out of the car and walked into Veronicas she was immediately speechless. There was candles and Balloons everywhere and in the middle was her dad in a wheelchair smiling from ear to ear.

"Dad, how did you get here I thought you weren't allowed out of the hospital?"

"Well, having a son that is a doctor he pulled some strings so I could be her tonight."

At that time Martin came out dressed in a Tux and smiling at Ruthie.

"Hey Beautiful. I'm glad you could make it."

"Hey yourself. I'm glad I could be here. But I have one question."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well, why did you do all of this?"

"Because I love you and I want to prove to you just how much."

"Martin I love you to but you didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes, I did because I want to ask you something very important."

"What would that be."

At this time all of her family stepped into the room and was smiling

Martin got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket

"Ruthie I love you very much and I want to prove that to you for the rest of my life. This is why I wanted everything to be perfect so when we are old we can tell our grandkids all about the day I proposed and how beautiful you looked and how shocked you are."

At this time Ruthie had tears in her eyes

"So what do you say Ruthie. Will you marry me?"

"Martin, I would love you marry you. yes, YES YES. Ruthie said over and over

Martin then jumped up and spun her around why her whole family clapping an cheering

"Oh, Martin I love you so much."

"I love you too." she said as Martin slipped the diamond ring on her finger

a/n well there it is I think there will 2 or 3 more chapters until this story is done don't forget to review


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16:

**A/N thanks for the reviews I am almost done with this story sad I know.**

It was two months later and Ruthie was busy planning her and Martin's wedding. She could not believe that in less than a week she would be Mrs. Martin Brewer. Eric was doing okay now and they sent him home because there was nothing else they could do for him.

"Ruthie are you in here?" Mary said as she walked into Ruthie's bedroom.

"Yeah, I am in here."

"I can't believe that my baby sister is getting Married it seems like only yesterday that we were cuddled up on the couch watching cartoons"

"Mary, that was just yesterday." Ruth let out with a small chuckle

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"So, Mary did you need something."

"Yes, I did. I was wondering where you would like to go for your bachelorette party."

"I haven't even thought about that."

"Well, you should because in a week you will no longer be single and you have to go out and party hard one. Because once your married you can't go out and pick up cute guys."

Ruthie was now laughing

"I guess you are right. How about we go just a bunch of different places, and you guys just surprise me. Sound good?"

"I think it sounds great."

"Good"

Mary walked out of Ruthies room and down to the kitchen to talk with Lucy, Rose, Monica (Ruthie's best friend) and Annie.

"Okay, she is all up for a party but she wants us to surprise her...So we have to make this good a night she will never forget..."

The Bachelorette Party

Ruthie was getting ready for her big night after all this would be the last time she is single and the next day she would be a married woman.

"Ruthie, hurry up we have a ton to do tonight." Rose hollered up the stairs

"Okay, I will be right down

Ruthie took one more look in the mirror and likes what she saw she hold on a knee high denim skirt with pink flowers on it and a long sleeve red shirt. She walked down the steps and was greeted my Monica, Lucy, Rose, and Annie.

"Ruthie you look beautiful." said Annie

"Thanks Mom." Ruthie said with a smile

"Okay, Ruthie are you ready to have a good night of fun."

"I sure am now lets go."

The all gathered in Annie's van.

"So tell me where is the first place we are going?"

"Well...we are going to go to the playground." said Monica

"Why would we do that?"

"Because it is where you and Martin first declared your love for each other."

"OK."

They got to the park and went over to the swing and say down

"Okay, Ruthie we have a small game for you to play. If you get the answer wrong then you have do something funny. whatever we say."

"Okay, what happens if I get it right?"

"Then we do what ever you want us to." said Lucy

"Oh, this sounds like fun."

"Okay, first question. What is the name of the stuffed animal Rose sleeps with everynight?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, we told you they would be random questions" said Rose starting to giggle.

"Umm, is it Teddy?"

"No, it is MR.Checkers."

"Dang."

"Okay Ruthie since you got it wrong you have to run around the whole swing set yelling I don't wanna be a chicken I don't wanna be a duck it is about 2:30 p.m. which means traffic is going by)."

"You can't be serious Rose."

"Oh, but I am now do it."

Ruthie got up and started to run around the swing set yelling those songs with everyone on the street Turing to look at her. She was finally done and went back to sit down her face red from embarrassment

"Did you have fun sweetie?"

"Yes, I did Mom."

"Okay, Ruthie this is the next question."

"What was the name of Lucy's first Love."

"Haha I know this one It was Jimmy Moon."

"Mom, I told you she would get that one that is no fare." Lucy said

by this time Annie was regretting asking that because it meant that it was there turn to do something

"Okay you guys have to go step on the curb and pick you nose and wipe it one someone's' car"

"Eww Ruthie that is so gross." said Rose

"Hey you have to do it now go."

"They did and the people that saw them out there car windows yelled out that they were gross.

After about 2 more hours they decided to take Ruthie to the next place. They got in the car and drove to a place that Ruthie does not remember

"Where are we?"

"This is where we are going to show you something that will shock you." Said Mary

"They walked in to a small room that was filled with flowers and at the end there was 3 envelopes.

"What are these."

"Pick one." said Mary

"Okay."

Ruthie walked to the end and picked up the envelope in the middle and picked it up and in the middle there was the word Italy.

"Why does this say Italy?"

"Well, we all pitched in and bought you a plane ticket to Italy that is where you and Martin are going on your honeymoon."

"Mom, you can't be serious."

"Oh, we are we decide that it would be a great place to go."

"Pick up another one." Said Mary

She did as she was told and pulled out 2 plain tickets.

"Those are from me, Carols, and Charlie. Even thought I don't work for the airline anymore they gave me these 2 tickets. I was still in titled to 2 free rides so I want you guys to have them."

"Oh, Mary think you so much. I don't know how I am ever going to repay you guys."

"There is no need this is your time to have what you want sweetie."

"Oh, Mom what is in the last envelope?"

"Well, open it and see." Said Monica

Ruthie opened it and was so happy...

It happened to be the picture of her and Martin at his senior prom.

"How did you find this I thought I burnt it."

"Well, that night, Lucy went over to Martin's and got another photo because we thought it was something you would want back someday."

"Oh, thanks you guys."

They were finally done and all went home. They talked for hours

"Well, we better let you get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow." Said Annie

"I know I do, and I can't believe that this time tomorrow I will be a married woman."

"My baby is getting married what am I going to do."

"Mom, don't cry I will always be your little daughter but you knew that this day would come."

"Yeah, I know. Its just I'm so happy for you."

"Well, I am getting tired I think I am going to get some sleep."

"Okay, But we love you." they all said in unison

With that they left Ruthie to dream about her wedding day.

**a/n I know it was kinda bad but i didn't know what else to do with the party so read and review and help with storyline ideas thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**A/N I KNOW MANY OF MY REVIEWS WANTED ME TO DO A BACHELOR PARTY FOR MARTIN BUT I JUST COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING SORRY GUYS...THERE MIGHT BE SOME MISTAKES IN SPELLING AND IF THERE IS I AM SORRY FOR THAT...I DON'T HAVE A BETA**

It was now the day of Ruthie and Martins wedding and Ruthie was up in her room looking in the mirror and was talking to Rose, Mary, Annie, Lucy and Monica.

"Can you believe that this is the last time I will be Ruthie Marie Camden. (A/N DON'T KNOW HER REAL MIDDLE NAME SO I JUST MADE ONE UP...) This time in an hour I will be Mrs. Martin Andrew Brewer (ONCE AGAIN DON'T KNOW HIS MIDDLE NAME SO JUST MADE ONE UP).

"No, I can't believe that my baby is all grown up... You are the last of my daughters that will walk down the isle." Annie said with tears in her eyes

"Oh, Mom please don't cry...I don't want you to be sad."

"Sweetie I am not sad I am just so happy for you. Your life is finally going the way you want it to."

"Thanks Mom."

"We better get downstairs and get you dress ready to take to the church." Said Monica

"Okay, I will be down in a few minutes...Just as soon as I get some things."

With that everyone went downstairs to get everything ready

A few minutes later Ruthie came downstairs

"Ready to go?" Said Rose

"I sure am."

"Okay, lets go get you married." Said very happy Mary.

Everyone walked out into the van and drove off to the church.

Meanwhile with Martin everyone was talking to him, Simon, Eric, Matt, Carlos, and Sam and David.

"Let me tell you something Martin I am glad that you are marring my sister...but it you ever hurt her you will have to answer to me...Said Simon.

"Trust me I am never going to hurt her the only thing I am going to do is love her." Said Martin

"I am glad to here that." Said Eric

"Well lets get you out to the alter." Said Carlos

"Okay. lets go."

Meanwhile back with Ruthie and the rest of the girls.

"This is it. We are going to go get seated I'll see you out there." Said Annie giving her daughter a kiss on the check.

A few minutes after the walked out Matt came into walk her down the isle.

"Hey, little sister you ready to go get married."

"I sure am."

"That's good well lets go get you married."

At the alter Martin was waiting as "Here Come the bride" began to play. And out came Ruthie and she took his breath away she was beautiful She was in a long white strapless gown that flowed with her body it had shing gems shining off of it. She had on a veil that hung from her long straight brown hair and she had the biggest smile on her face.

They finally got to the end and there was Ruthie standing right in front of him

"Take care of my baby sister." said Matt

"I will." said Martin not being able to take his eyes off of Ruthie

"Who gives this bride away." asked Eric

"We do" said the whole family in unison

"Okay. Lets get started."

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the up coming marriage of Martin Andrew Brewer and Ruthie Marie Camden. If anyone here can think of a reason that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke so Eric continued

"Ruthie and Martin have choosen to write there own vowels so I will let Martin go first."

"Okay." Martin said as he took Ruthie's hand in his own

"Ruthie I remember the exact day I fell In love with you...I saw you sitting on the swing that was on your front porch...and then I knew that you were the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with...the only promble was I didn't know if you felt the same way about me...then the day came when you got your heart broken...but that was the day that I found out that your heart belonged to me...And I as so happy and I swear to you that to the day I die I will keep loving you."

When Martin was finished Ruthie had tears in her eyes

"Okay Ruthie it is your turn."

"Martin. I loved you from the first time I saw you and even though I tried to tell my self that I didn't I always had to stop kidding my slef I knew that you were the guy that I would spend the rest of my life with...I was just afraid that you wouldn't feel he same out me...But the day I found out that you loved me to I knew that my life was going to be good for the rest of my life...So I stand up here today to become you wife forever." Ruthie finish with tears in her eyes

With the vowels over Eric continued

"Do you Martin Take Ruthie to be you Lofely wedden wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part."

"I do." He said as he placed the ring on her finger

"Do you Ruthie take Martin to be your Lofely wedden husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part."

"I do." She said as she placed the ring on his finger

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride

Martin and Ruthie kissed as the rest of the people there went up in appalause.

Ruthie and Martin walked down the asile... and at the end Ruthie tossed the flowers and they were caught by Monica...

They got into a car and drove to the airport where they were going to get on a plane to go on there honeymoon...

**A/N WELL THERE IT IS I THINK THERE WILL BE 2 MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THIS IS OVER THANKS AND READ AND REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ONCE AGAIN I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

Ruthie and Martin got back from their honeymoon a week later when they went into the house there was there whole family

"Welcome Home" they all shouted in unison

There was all kinds of decorations everywhere drinks, and all the food you could ever want. They partied all night long at about 10 o'clock they all decided to call it a night

"Martin, it is getting late, I think we better head home."

"Okay, baby lets go and tell your parents bye."

Martin and Ruthie walked over to tell Eric and Annie bye and on the way they saw them dancing so happily like they were still teanagers.

"Mom, Dad!" Ruthie hollard as she tried to get there attention

They finally heard and turned around

"Sorry, Ruthie what did you want?" asked Eric

"Well, it is getting late and we wanted to head home."

"Okay, you two go home and have fun." said Annie

"Okay, we will bye love you guys." Maritin and Ruthie said in unison

With that Ruthie and Martin walked out the front door and got in to Martin car

and started the drive to there home

Meanwhile with Annie and Eric

Annie was downstairs cooking dinner for her Eric, Sam and David

"Annie, how long until dinner is ready?"

"about a half hour. Why?"

"Well I want to go and take a shower"

"Okay, Eric go take your shower and when you get done dinner should be done." Annie told him

"Okay." Eric said as he headed up the stairs.

When Annie was cooking she heard a huge bang but thought it was Sam and David because right away she heard them laughing. So she didn't think anything of it and went back to cooking

A little while longer Sam and David came down stairs.

"Hey mom what was that loud thump?" asked David

"I thought it was you guys."

"No, we thought it was you." they said in unison

With that Annie took off running upstairs and when she got up there she ran into her and Eric's room and then into the bathroom and there she saw Eric lying on the floor

"SAM, DAVID CALL 911 NOW!" she screamed as she ran over to Eric

She felt for a pulse and there wasn't one and at that time she started to do CPR and she kept doing that until the EMS got there when they finally did they took over and shocked Eric numerous times and they put him in the ambulance and started off to the hospital and on the way they got a faint heartbeat

Meanwhile outside in the waiting room Sam and David called everybody in the family and within minutes they were all there

Everyone was sitting out in the waiting room and not talking at all and was waiting for the doctor to come out with some news. About 10 minutes later Doctor Pickle came out and Annie jumped up

"What is wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?" She asked

"Mrs. Camden, when we got Eric here he had a very weak pause the EMS had to shcok him many times just to get a little heartbeat. He is at this time on life support because he is not able to breath on his own so we are having tha machine doing that for him."

"But is he going to be okay?" asked Mary already crying

"At this time we are not sure we think he might of had another heartattack. Since he is on life support he might not pull through this and we are not saying this as a deffinate but this is just one of the possiblites. At this time we are getting no reaction from his body which could mean brain damage then might happen because his body was without oxygen for so long... it was about 5 minutes that was five mintues the brain was not communcating with the rest of the body." Explained Dr. Pickle

Now everyone was crying

The very next day they were still there and Dr. Pickle came out to talk to Annie

"Mrs. Camden can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Dr. Pickle what ever you have to say to me you can say it to the rest of my family." Annie said with a tone that meant she was tired

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now will you please just tell us."

"Okay, well Eric has a living will and it states that he does not want to be on life support and that means we are going to have to take him off of it."

"You can't be serious." Said Lucy is a rude tone

"I am and you have 24 hours from now to take him off of it. We are not doing this to hurt you Mrs. Camden this is just what we have on record for him

They were all talking out in the waiting room

"Mom, you can't do this. Dad was not in his right mind when he wrote this. You just cant" Said Ruthie

"Sweetie it was not up to me and your dad wanted this an there is nothing I can do to stop it" Said Annie

"Matt tell her that dad could come out of this. Tell her." Yelled Lucy

"Lucy, not many people wake up from this and dad is showing no sign of brain activity so that mean that he might not ever wake up and keeping him on life support." Matt explain with tears in his eyes

They talked about it somemore and then Annie went to talk to Dr. Pickle

"Dr.Pickle?"

"Yes, Mrs. Camden what can I do for you?"

"I have decided to take Eric off of life support because that is what he wanted but before i do this I wand a chace for me and All of my kids to say goodbye."

"Mrs. Camden you and your kids can take how ever long you want to say goodbye."

"Okay, thank you." Annie said as she wallked away sobbing

The nexy day everyone went to the hospital to say goodbye and when they did that they went back out to the waiting room as Annie stayed in there when they turned the machine off.

About 2 mintues later Annie came out running with tears and a huge smile.

"Mom, what is it?" asked Matt

"He is breathing on his own."

"WHAT?" they all said in unison

"He is breating on his own he is gettin about 40 breahts a minute"

"Mom that is so great." Mary said

"But the doctor still told us not to get are hopes up he still might not wake up. And I am not going to get all that happy until he opens his eyes."

They were all happy but at about 2:30 that morning the doctors came out to talk to Annie and the whole family with a sad look on his face.

"Mrs. Camden I am sorry to tell you that Eric passed away about 2 minutes ago."

"No, this can't be happening, he was just breathing how could this happen."

"His body was just tired he couldn't fight anymore." I am so sorry for you loss

3 days later was Eric's funeral and all the Camden's were there and after everyone had left Annie stayed behind to talk

"Eric, how could you leave like this you were doing fine. What went wrong how am I going to live with out you? I don't know if I can do it. You need to give me a sigh that every thing is going to be okay."

Right when Annie got done saying that the wind picked up and she knew right there that everything was going to be okay...

**A/N**

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF MARY JO TREFZ October 10, 1942- May 2, 2006**

**this chapter was really hard for me to write because less than a week ago this is how my aunt passed away**

**so please read a review there is only one more chapter left untilt he end **


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SYMPATHY FOR MY AUNT IT MEANS ALOT TO ME ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY. I HAVE NO BETA SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

It had been 3 months since Eric had died and it was still hard on the family but they were slowly moving on.

Lucy took over for her father at the church and while she never thought she could be as good as him she did a great job and peopl were happy that they have the new minister to preach like her father did...they are all greatful for her. Kevin was still a stay at home dad to thier kids...

Matt and Sarah decieded to stay in Glenaok they transfered to Memorial Hospital they wanted to raise their baby close to family and since Eric died they realized that life was to short.

Simon and Rose live about 30 miles from where the church is...They are thinking about starting a family but they have decieded to wait for at least another year.

Mary and Carlos moved back to NY becuase they needed to stay close to where Charile and all his friends were they were thinking about moving when he's done with first grade

Sam and David have talked about wanting to be heart surgeons so they can take care of people.

Annie is taking it the hardest but she is throwing herself into her work. She does alot of church work and volunteers down at the hospital when she can...She says she will never take off her wedding ring becuase she will never marry again becuase Eric was her true love.

Now on with Ruthie and Martin

They were still enjoying being newly weds. Why they were sad about her dad she was not going to let that get her down she believed that he would want her to live her life to he fullest

Ruthie woke up in the middle of the night sweat beating off her face and in sharp breaths she felt like she ws going to puke she felt is coming up and started to run to the bathroom she made it just in time to the toilet. Martin heard her and went in to check on her

"Ruthie are you ok?" asked Martin with a worried look on his face

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Why are you throwing up?"

"I think it was that tuna I had for super. I told you it didn't taste right." Ruthie answered

"Then why did you keep eating it?" Martin replied still not believing her

"Becuase I was hungary."

"Well is their anything I can do for you?" Martin asked in a southing voice

"You can just go back to bed. I will be there in a little while." said Ruthie

"Okay, good night Love you"

"Love you to Martin."

Martin walked back to bed and fell fast asleep

Ruthie was thinking to herself

"What is wrong with me. This can't all be happening becuase of some tuna maybe I have a virus I will have to go the doctor tomorrow she thought as she crawled back in bed with Martin

"Mrs. Brewer?"

"Yes?"

"Doctor Hart will see you now" said the nurse

"Okay" Ruthie walked into the room and sat down

"Good day Mrs. Brewer."

"Hello" replied Ruthie

"What are you in here for today?"

"Well Dr. I think I have the stomach flu I have been getting sick alot these past few days." Ruthie replied as she felt like throwing up again

"Ok. Is there anything else?" asked the Dr. as she kept taking notes

"Well I have been tired alot lately but that is about it."

"OK, Mrs. Brewer do you mind if we run some test?"

"No, Dr. I don't but what are these for." asked Ruthie

"Well...we just want to check a few things out."

"Ok",

they took some test and Ruthie went back into the room to sit down

About 10 minutes later Dr. Hart came back into the room

"Congradualations. Mrs. Brewer it looks like your going to be a Mom you are pregnant?"

"What?" Ruthie asked with a shocked look on her face

"It's true" Said Dr. Hart

"And you are postive about this?"

"Yes, that is why I wanted to run some test."

"How far along am I?" She asked as she started to get excited

"About 5 weeks"

"This is so great." She said in a high pitched voice

"Yes, it is."

"So, can I go now? I really want to get home and tell my husband."

"Yes, you can leave as soon as we give you some things to take home and you sigh the release form."

About 20 minutes later she was free to go home

She was pacing around waiting for Martin to get home he walked in the door a few minutes later

"Ruthie I'm home."

"Okay, baby come here I want to tell you soemthing."

"Is it something bad?"

"No No this is good. So sit down so I can tell you."

At this time Martin was getting anxious

"So tell me what is it?"

"Well...thing time next year you and I will a new family?"

"How can that happen?"

"Martin you can be so stupid. What do you think It means." Ruthie said as she was trying no to burst out with the truth

"Ummmm...I really don't know just tell me."

"Martin I am going to have a baby. Ruthie yelled out with excitement

"WHAT?" Martin said not believing what she just said

"You heard me I am pregnant...Were going to have a baby."

Martin now had a huge grin on his face

"Are you postive about this? Where did you find out?"

"Just today I went to the to the Dr. she told me I am 5 weeks along"

"Ruthie, baby this is go great. Were going to be parent" Martin said with excitement

"So when can we tell everyone." Ruthie askes she wanted to tell them all right away

"How about we tell them tomorrow?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Lets get you to bed." Martin said as he picked Ruthie up and led her to the bed

They both went to bed dreaming about what their future would hold

THE END

**A/N WELL THERE IT IS THE END OF MY STORY **

**SHOULD I DO A SEQUEL IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I JUST MIGHT DO THAT**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT TOOK THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
